Fable: Retold Chapter 20
The Conclusion A whole year had passed since the battle with the Dragon Jack of Blades and the Hero of Oakvale was attending a wedding for one of his friends. Drinking at a table with Ace he watch Leo dance with his bride Zoey a fellow member of the Guild. "It's over now man" Ace said drinking down a beer. "What's over?" Zane asked. "All this man! The hero team we formed! He's going to be too busy with his new wife for you and me" Ace said. "He's happy and we should be for him too" Zane smiled. "Love man, it inevitable" Ace shrugged finishing his beer and getting another. "Take it easy Ace. You're going to be sorry with your hangover the next morning" Zane said. "Is your sister still single?" Ace asked as Zane gave him a glare, "I'm kidding!...she is hot though" he muttered. "What was that?" Zane said eyeing him. "Nothing~ so you got an eye on anyone in particular?" Ace smirked. "Not really" Zane shrugged. "You gay?" Ace whispered. "NO! There's just hasn't been anyone here in the Guild that's caught my eye" Zane said. "Holy shit! You're a virgin still aren't you?!" Ace said out loud as Zane covered his mouth. "You don't go shout that information out so loud you moron!" Zane hissed. "So you are?!" Ace muffled as Zane removed his hands. "I spent most my life training. Not much time to get into such things" Zane shrugged. "But you shared a room with Whisper. You you're honestly telling me NOTHING happened at all?" Ace said. "She's my friend, like a sister getting mixed in such thing with her would have been very inappropriate, besides you've seen that brother of hers" Zane said. "Man, you are so missing out!" Ace said. "It's not like I haven't thought about it once or twice" Zane said with a light blush. "Well cheers to you missing out on something hot!" Ace said holding up a beer. "Screw you" Zane said. "Sorry man don't do guys" Ace said. "Ugh" Zane sighed. The next day! Zane left his home in Oakvale where his family home once stood and went to the tavern and headed to the first room where Ace was staying. "Ace!" Azne yelled banging on the door before hearing a groan and shortly after that Ace cracked the open standing in his boxers and had messy hair. "Do you need to knock so loudly?" he groaned. "I told you to go easy on the beers" Zane said noticing scars on Ace chest "bloody hell Ace! Who you get in bed last night?" "Good question..." Ace said as a set of arms wrapped around his waist and Briar Rose head rested on his shoulder. "Morning stallion" she said as Zane stood there with wide eyes, "oh morning Zane." "...You know what? Ace you stay I'm going to handle todays mission on my own, have fun" Zane said closing the door and left for the Guild. "Let's see" Zane said looking at the Map Table and picked up a card, "the Darkwood Bordello needs help...what's a bordello?" Zane said leaving. Once Zane reached Darkwood Lake he passed he doors and reached a section of Darkwood sunshine hits and green grew as he met a woman with the largest set of bosoms he ever saw as he tried not to stare at the woman in purple very large features. "A Hero! Oh I have long prayed someone from the Guild would come and...but I am forgetting my manners. MY name is Madame Minzhe. Welcome to the famous Darkwood Bordello" Madame Minzche said. "So what exactly do you need my help with?" Zane asked. "Please, walk with me" she said as Zane followed, "as you can see, the Bordello is a haven of calm and pleasure in a perilous world. Weapons and spells are forbidden here. Men have come here for centuries to escape their worries and responsibilities but...well, we've got a problems of our own." "What kind of problems?" Zane asked. "Mr. Grope, the current owner, he's what you might call a cruel, sadistic, self-absorbed despot. He treats the girls like slaves, little better than animals! Most of them have nowhere else to go, of course. If only we could find the Bordello deeds...but I'm sure you don't want to hear all this. Please, enjoy your stay" she said heading inside as Zane eyes widen in realization. "...this is a brothel. Oh man! Ace could of handled this mission! Okay I need to relax. Just got to find the deeds so just go in, pretend I am interested in the women and locate the deeds and kick that Mr. Grope to the road" Zane said before walking in and approached the only man in the room. "Welcome, valued customer. The name's Grope, and these here ladies belong to me. We have the finest...entertainers in all Albion, and cater to a wide variety of...specialist tastes. So long as you got the gold you can sample as many wares as you like and if any of 'em causes trouble, you be sure to let me know." 'What a pig' Zane thought. "One last thing, watch out for old Madame over there. She's after the deeds to this place and she'll try to dirty trick to get 'em. Ah...her massive red hair used to drive me wild when she was younger, but she has all the sex-appeal of a dead pig these days. So instead of making me spill my secrets in bed, she's been trying to get me drunk." "Oh really?" Zane said. "I nearly fell for it once, but she won't catch me again. I'm the boss, and that's the way it stays. But listen to me prattling on...these are my problems...hehehe...go, go, go! Enjoy yourself sir!" "Thank you" Zane said as he approached Madam Minzche. "And you are?" "Uh the hero you met outside?" Zane said. "Oh, it's you! My eyesight isn't what it used to be. Can't recognize my own girls half the time" she said. 'She going to be no help' Zane thought before seeing a woman approach with a purple dress but the top the only part of her upper body that was covered were the tips of her bosoms as Zane eyes widen. "Well met, sir. I am Lady Sophia. I am here to entertain our more...upmarket clients. I am not inexpensive, but you will find me most uncommon. I am the best." "Uh no thank you" Zane said. "Well, I doubt you could afford me anyway" she said walking away. 'She a bitch and she not going to be helpful in finding those deeds either' Zane thought before approaching a woman and realized she was wearing BDSM gear and spoke with a heavy European accent. "Me Mistress Hedwig. You little puny man. Do what Hedwig say!" she said, "but first you pay Hedwig 2,000 gold, ja?" "Uh no thank you Mistress! I'm good!" Zane quickly said feeling nervous around the woman holding a whip. "You too puny for Hedwig anyways" she said walking away. 'What the bloody hell?!' Zane thought before approaching an old woman. "Hello, luv I'm Polly. Used to called me Pretty Polly. Now it's just Polly. A wild ride with me will only cost you 50 Gold cheap at twice the price. What ya think?" "No thank you" Zane said. "Suit yourself guvnor." 'She was looking at a beam when talking to me. Yeah too old to know where the deeds might be' Zane thought before spotting a woman in pink who spoke with a country accent. "Well, hello there, Hero. My name is Amelia, and I think I know exactly what you are looking for. All I need is the chance to show you" Amelia said. "No thank you" Zane said. "Well, I will wait here if you are interest, Hero." 'She nice' Zane thought before approaching an exotic woman. "Welcome, Hero, I am Lucrezia. If you are looking for something a little more exotic, you will find what you see with me. Do I see a flicker of interest?" "No thank you" Zane spoke. "You'll be back. Everyone comes back in the end." 'Looks like I will have to use the drunk plan' Zane thought before buying two beers, "too you fine establishment!" Zeno smiled handing the man a beer. "Ahh, a lovely, Ice-cold beer. You're a good man" he said. After a few minutes Mr. Grope finished as Zane handed him another. "Oh you ran out? Here! On me mate!" Zane said. "Ah, another beer, just what I wanted" Mr. Grope said. After finishing the second beer Zane noticed the man was starting to get drunk and bought another. "Hey mate! Too the beautiful women in this room!" Zane said holding out another bottle. "*Hic*...another beer, that's the stuff" Mr. Grope slurred. 'A few more should do it' Zane smirked and waited till the man drank down the beer before handing him another. "Ooh, how many this. Four? Haven't felt this good in years!" "Well cheers to feeling good! Drink up!" Zane said as the man finished the beer again and held out another bottle. "You're the best customer I've ever had, *hic*, sir!" "No you're the best!" Zane smiled holding out another. "Six! Mighty Avo I don't feel too well...I think I'm heading upstairs for a nap, my good sir." "Let me help you there!" Zane smiled leading Mr. Grope up the stairs keeping the man from falling over as they approached guard. "Oh, it's you boss. Everything alright?" "I *hic* think I've had a few too many" Mr . Grope said. "Better get you to bed. Sleep it off. Can you manage him, Hero?" the guard asked. "Oh sure! Right this way Mr. Grope!" Zane smiled helping the drunk man walk. "Alright then, in you go" the guard said as Zane lead the man into his bed as he began to mumble in his sleep. "Think you can steal the Bordello from under my nose, do you?" he spoke before mumbling words again, "well, you won't get far without deed, and I've got those in a safe place. Yes, oh yes." "Oh no you're too smart for me" Zane whispered. "Nobody will think of looking for them under that old tree down by the lake. Heeheehee." "Sweet dreams Mr. Grope" Zane smirked. The Next morning! "Oh, my head. Must have drunk me a whole keg of ale, I just hope I wasn't talking in my sleep again..." Mr. Grope groaned. "Oh no, slept like a baby!" Zane smiled before leaving the room. At the lake Zane found the old three and found the deeds as he smiled. "I got you now pig" Zane smirked heading to the Brothel and approached Madame Minzche showed her the deeds. "You've got the deeds! Does that mean we're finally rid of old Grope? Oh, this is wonderful!" she said. "What? Huh? How did you find it? It was perfectly hidden!" Mr. Grope yelled. "Not good enough~" Zane said petting Sparky head. "This place meant everything to me and now you've ruined it! Why, if you weren't such an imposing Hero, I'd show you a thing or two. Well, I hope it rots and drops off!" he said stumbling out of the building. "Well, I suppose that makes you the new proprietor then" Madame Minzche spoke before going to the girls to speak with them. A few minutes later she approached again, "hello, sir. I've been speaking with the girls and...well, we've had enough of this life and now that old Grope is gone...I know it's a lot to ask but...perhaps you would consider turning this house into a refuge for fallen women?" Madame Minzche asked. "Yes" Zane said. "W-what? Are you sure, sir? Once they've tasted freedom, my girls will never want to go back to being prostitutes" she said. "What are you trying to do talk me out of it? Yes! For now on this will be a refuge for women stuck on hard time" Zane said. "Oh my, oh! Girls, you don't have to work anymore! You're free!" "I had to drop put out school when I left home, but now I can get back to my studies" Amelia said. "How you feel about this Hedwig?" Zane asked. "Hedwig happy now." "You Lady Sophia?" "I've earned enough gold to buy my own place but...I don't know. This is my family, and here I can put the money to good us" Lady Sophia said. "We are very grateful to you. We're finding there is more to life than the lust that filled this house" Lucrezia said. The Next Day! Zane stood on a ladder hammering in a new sign on the building as the women all stood below dressed in less revealing clothes. "There! The Safe Haven for Fallen Women now open!" Zane said as the women clapped below. "I will send money for the rest and supplies. Keep my informed Madame Minzche by letter if you need anything" Zane said. "Of course Hero" Madame Minzche said. Upon returning to his home in Oakvale Zane walked through the door, set his equipment on the table and began to get out of his amour as he saw Sparky passed out near the fireplace. "Tried huh? Same here" Zane said putting his armor away and stripped down to boxers then heard a knock on his door. "Must be Ace" Zane said reaching into his closet and quickly put on some pants before heading back down stairs and to the door, "Ace?" he said seeing a woman beautiful woman standing there with brown hair and eye and wearing old worn clothes. "Oh! Sorry, Hero! I didn't mean to bother you" she said looking away from his exposed chest. "What can I help you with?" Zane asked. "Hello, you didn't meet me at the Bordello because I was a little shy but I was one of the new girls you saved me form...you know when you found the deed. I was so afraid he would do to me what he did to the other girls" she said. "Oh? Well your welcome you didn't have to come all the way to Oakvale to do that" Zane said. "I had to! I wanted to find a way to properly thank you." "It's no problem at all" Zane said as thunder cracked below and rain began to fall down. "On no!" the girl said. "Long way back to Barrowfield come in" Zane said. "Oh I couldn't!" "I insist. Can't let you head back home in weather like this" Zane said letting her in and closing the door. "Oh what a cute doggy" the girl smiled petting Sparky and got warm by the fireplace. "I don't carry around women's clothes so I guess I will have to loan you my own till your clothes dry" Zane said heading up the stairs then came back with a large shirt and pants, "I found a belt, change and hang your clothes by the fire to dry them faster." "Thank you" she said taking the clothes. "I didn't get your name" Zane said entering the kitchen and search his pantry for food. "Bridget" she said turning her back to change as Zane looked away. "Hungry?" Zane asked. "Oh no I couldn't" she said. "You're my guest I should feed you" Zane said. Later that night Zane slept in his bed as the door to his room creaked open and Bridget walked in and approached him bed. "Who there?!" Zeno said waking up and pointing his sword. "I'm sorry for bother you. Do you have spare blankets? It is cold downstairs" she said shivering. "Oh no I don't. Here get in" Zane said. "What?!" She blushed. "You can take the bed I'll be fine down stairs" Zane said. "No you shouldn't leave cause of me." "Then we share" he said scooting over and letting her in. "You glow" Bridget spoke looking at the veins in Zane body. "Will power dose that" he said taking her hands and began to warm them up. "You are too kind" she smiled before looking into his eyes and touching his cheek, "I love your eye color, such a pretty blue." "Thanks" Zane smiled. "I still want to repay you." "You don't need to" Zane said as he suddenly found her sitting on his waist. "I don't have money and this is the only way I can thank you" she said pulling off his large shirt to show off her body to him that wasn't covered by the bra and panties. "Wow...you really shouldn't I-I don't know how" Zane blushed looking way. "Really? I thought an important like you would be a real man of the world too?" "Had no time to...you know 'experiment' Ace did loan me that book though" Zane said. "So you never been with a woman?" Bridget asked. "No" Zane said glancing away as she bent down and kissed his lips. 'So soft' Zane thought as his hands wrapped around her in the kiss. "I never been with a man either. Guess we can both learn" she said as Zane pulled her back into the kiss. (Censored like the Game is use your imagination ;) ) The Next Morning! "Coming in!" Ace said entering the house. "Is he really not here? No Sparky you're here...what is this?" Ace said approaching the fireplace to see women clothes, "no!" he said heading upstairs and peeked into the bedroom and smiled seeing a woman asleep on Zane chest and his arm around her, "my boy finally a man!" Later Zane came down the stairs whistling with a grin as he entered the kitchen and searched the cupboard. "Where's that ham?" Zane asked. "It was delicious" Ace said as Zane spun around to see Ace at the kitchen table. "Ace!" "Morning Zane, rough night? You covered in claw marks? Get attacked by a Balverine?" Ace asked with a knowing eyeing. "Uhhh maybe..." Zane said quickly putting on a shirt. "Introduce that lady friend of yours to me and Leo later" Ace said heading out the door. "How did you?! ACE!" Zane yelled firing an inferno ball at Ace who ran out the door. "What started out as a meeting became love then the Hero married. And for one day at least, the troubles of a hard world were put aside. Many years would pass then they were blessed with children. The hero would live the rest of his life protecting the people of Albion till the every end when old age would claim his life. The Hero of Oakvale legacy would live on and when the time for another hero to awaken would come his blood line would step up." ~The End~